


The Beautiful Game

by XandersWorld



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Daughter of David and Victoria Beckham, F/F, F/M, Football, Lesbians, M/M, POV Original Female Character, University Football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: The daughter of Posh and Beck gets a Football scholarship to Santa Clara, an American University but unfortunately Taylor has lost the love for it after a horrible injury to her ankle the year before. In her dorm she meets fellow English football players Juliette Paxton and Jessminder Brahma. Immediately Taylor decides that these football mad girls are not the friends for her and goes out her way to avoid them but Jules has fallen for Taylor, hard and makes her sole mission to convince Taylor back to The Beautiful Game and perhaps maybe win her heart along the way.
Relationships: Jess Bhamra/Joe, Jules Paxton/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

There are two things you have to know about me before the story starts.

One, I am the eighteen year old daughter of David and Victoria Beckham.

Yes those Beckham’s, the English Footballer and the Victoria Secret Model.

Two, I hadn’t touched a football in almost a year.


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Being Beck’s daughter he was able to get me a scholarship to Santa Clara University in America to play Football and I was ecstatic but then last year, I broke my ankle in the final whilst playing for Manchester United Juniors team. The coach at my Dad’s insistent words had played me even though I knew something was wrong with my ankle after I had twisted it in the first half. Hence I broke it in the second, putting me out for six months and I had lost my love for the Beautiful Game but my parents didn’t seem to care, packing me off to America anyway.

Being Posh’s daughter, she wanted me to do fashion design or something along those lines but I completely refused. I had opted to do creative writing and I said that I might look at journalism in the fashion world just so that Mum wouldn’t feel completely let down.

They did one nice thing; they changed my surname from Beckham to Green. Not a great switch but it did stop the Paparazzi from hounding me. If anyone said _omg you look exactly like Taylor Alexandra Beckham_ , then all I would say is that _oh I’ve been told that before but your wrong_ and I hoped that they wouldn’t go any further.

That is how I found myself reluctantly packing my suitcases as Mum picked out clothes that would look nice. I mean being a model, I couldn’t deny that she had a great sense of fashion but I’d never say that to her face. She pulled out a dress that I had hidden at the back on my wardrobe. It was a knee length, pale blue thing with sparkles on it. I would never wear it even if Mum paid me.

‘Oh this is nice. You should take it.’

‘Mum,’ I said drawing out the word. ‘I wouldn’t be seen _dead_ in that.’ I put emphasis on the word _dead_ so that she got the gist. I moved back to the chest of drawers so I wouldn’t have to see the slight dejected look on her face, I yanked out a bunch of my pants and socks from a drawer. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mom folding the dress and placing it in one of the suitcases, tucking it under some t-shirts that had rock bands on. I rolled my eyes but decided to humour her; I could give it to a charity shop the minute I landed in America. She pulled out a white t-shirt from the bottom of the wardrobe and passed it to me. I couldn’t believe it, it was my favourite one. The design looked as if the artist had taken a sponge to it and dabbed on the British flag before writing _London_ diagonally in large black block capital letters. I quickly swapped it for the one I was wearing, a ratty red and black Star Wars shirt. Mum gave me a smile.

‘Well if you didn’t keep your room as a shit-tip maybe you wouldn’t have lost it.’ She said in condescending voice but I ignored her, she said it almost every day. The door opened and my Father entered.

‘Almost finished, Dad,’ I said trying to sound excited. I guessed that they pushed this all on me because I was the only one who had an interest in football. Harper had started to show signs but she was only five, my other siblings, however, Brooklyn, Cruz and Romeo – zero interest. I threw in the last pair of shoes and zipped up the suitcases. Dad picked up two, Mum took two and I took the last one and my rucksack. I followed my parents downstairs and into the garage where a gleaming black, soft top Maserati stood. We put the cases into the boot and Dad slammed it shut, dusting off his hands.

‘I thought for a moment you weren’t going to get packed on time.’ Dad joked. I shoved him, light heartedly. He looked at his watch. ‘I think we have time for a quick kick around if you want.’ His eyes were bright and hopeful. I stared at the concreate floor of the garage, shaking my head.

‘No thanks Dad, umm, my ankle hurts a little.’ I said. It was the same excuse I had used since May when my cast had been removed. He seemed a little upset but then again he did every time I said no.

‘I want to kick ball daddy,’ came a young shrill voice as Harper barrelled through the door separating the house from the garage. Dad’s face immediately changed, his blue eyes lightning up and he squatted down, holding out his arms. Harper jumped into them. I left the three of them and went back to my bedroom.

Before I ascended the stairs, I heard Mum say to Dad, ‘You can’t force her Becks, she will tell you when she’s ready and if she never wants to play again then that isn’t your fault.’

‘But it was my fault, Posh; I forced the coach to play her.’ Dad replied, his voice sounded tired and sad. If I said I didn’t blame Dad then I would be lying and it really was the reason I didn’t want to play Football any more. I couldn’t hear any more of the same conversation I had been hearing for the past year so I ran up the stairs.

Upstairs I found Simba lounging on my bed. Simba was large golden retriever and he used to be a therapy dog so he knew instantly when any member of the family was upset. He had belonged to the next door neighbour but when she had passed away, we took him in. I lay down next to the big fluffy dog and he placed his head upon my chest - his russet eyes staring up at me. I started to feel better.

Not even ten minutes later, Mum called up the stairs. ‘Darling, time to go,’ I heaved myself off the bed and gave Simba a cuddle. When I left the room, he stayed on the bed watching me leave.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the family had gathered. The plan was that Mum and Dad would take me to the Airport and Brooklyn would look after the rest of the kids. I hugged each of my siblings in turn starting with Harper, then to Romeo and to Cruz. Then I stood in front of Brooklyn, she would be the one I would miss the most – we looked almost identical and were mistaken for twins a lot and also had the strongest bond ever. I wiped away a tear and then pull Brooklyn in for a deep hug, burying my nose into her neck and she did the same. We didn’t need to say anything, the hug said it all. I pulled away and stared into her clear crystal eyes, her face was tracked with tears. ‘See you at Christmas.’

I turned and got into the Maserati – Dad in the driving seat and Mum in the passenger seat. Dad pressed a button and the garage doors grinded open before gunning the engine and pulled out onto the road.

As we lived in London, it took us twenty minutes to get to Stansted Airport. I looked at the car clock; it read four in the afternoon. My plane was at six.

We loitered in the empty first class lounge until the call for board. I got so bored that when the call came, I leapt up and raced for the door, my parents not far behind. A security officer and a policeman led the way through customs and then into an overhead corridor that over looked where standard class went through customs. I got a sudden urge to glance down; I locked eyes with a completely gorgeous tall white-blonde haired girl around my age, she smiled before calling her friend. A pretty girl in the arms of a dark-haired white boy looked over. The blonde girl pointed at my parents and yelled, ‘Look its Posh and Beck. It’s an omen!’ My parents were either ignoring the small crowd down below or hadn’t noticed. The blonde girl looked back at me and I couldn’t work out her expression. We walked through a doorway and I lost sight of the girl, although she stayed on my mind, she looked familiar but I wasn’t sure where I had seen her before.

Mum and Dad obviously couldn’t board the plane themselves so I had to say goodbye at border control. Security, at the request of Dad, had given us a private room. Mum wrapped her arms around me and made me promise to call her as soon as I reached the other side. Dad just gave me an awkward handshake with a soft _good luck_. Thinking back, I should have just hugged him.

A police officer escorted me to the gate and then left me there. The hostess got me on board first before any others and then left me to it. I had been given a standard seat in the front half of the plane – I even got a window seat. As I settled into the seat, I realized happily from now on I would be just Taylor Green, a normal girl from Northern London.

The seat next to me squeaked and I looked over. Blue eyes locked with mine. It was the totally gorgeous blonde girl from customs.


	3. Chapter 3

I got double bad luck. Not only was the blonde girl – Juliette Paxton or Jules as she had introduced herself on the plane before the obligatory _omg you look exactly like Taylor Beckham_ and _oh I’ve been told that before but your wrong_ – going to Santa Clara but she was also living in the same digs as me, in fact she was in A, I was in B and her friend Jess (the one who had the white-boy wrapped around her) in C. It was the three of us living in the same apartment. Great, I thought.

I was just unpacking my kitchen ware into the cupboards I had chosen, the kitchen door opened behind me. I hoped it wasn’t Jules but of course it was.

‘Hi there. So I have a question,’ Jules said as she settled down onto one of the sofa’s looking out over the skyline. I had a feeling I already knew what was coming.

‘Are you sure you’re not Taylor Beckham? I thought I saw her in the Airport back in London with her parents, Posh and Becks.’ I decided to play completely dumb.

‘Posh and Becks?’ I asked as I focused on putting my saucepans in the cupboard, my face hidden from Jules behind the counter. The girl jumped to her feat, the sound echoed through the room and I’m pretty sure that the room below heard it.

‘Seriously?’ Her voice was strained as if she was stopped herself from full on shouting at me. I tried to hide a giggle. The door opened again. ‘Hey Jess, our roomie here doesn’t know who Posh and Becks are.’ Jess started laughing.

‘Wait, Becks?’ I made a big show of thinking hard about it. ‘You don’t mean, Beckham? As in David Beckham, the football player?’

‘Yeah.’ Jules gave me an exasperated look like _well, duh_. I gave the two of them an apologetic look. ‘But anyway, you may look like Taylor but you definitely ain’t her.’ I let out silence sigh of relief.

‘You didn’t tell us your name?’ The one called Jess said. ‘What’s your scholarship for and what are you studying? Jules and I here got in on a Football one. I’m studying to be a Doctor and Jules is doing PT.’

‘Taylor Green, Football, Creative Writing,’ I said simply. I caught Jules widening her eyes. ‘Yeah I know I have the same name as Beck’s daughter, my father insisted and I was messing with you. Of course I know who Posh and Beck’s are.’ I cracked a smile and the two girls stared at me astounded. ‘What kind of Footballer would I be if I didn’t know who the star of the England Squad was?’ We all burst out laughing.

‘OMG I actually thought you were serious. You said with a confused voice and all.’ Jules said between fits of giggles.

‘I know, the looks on your faces were too funny to resist.’ I said, the laughter now dying down.

‘So what do you mean by _your dad insisted_?’ Jess asked as I joined her and Jules on the sofas. I wished I hadn’t said that because I didn’t know what to say.

‘Umm, well I broke my knee at the final last August and well I’ve… I… umm… don’t really like Football anymore but well my Dad is proper into it and said that once I start playing again, I’ll fall in love with the Beautiful Game again. But I haven’t touched a ball since; I just can’t bring myself to do it.’ It all came pouring out but I managed to put a stopper on it, the fact that I’d broken my ankle had been all over the news so I had to be careful with what I said.

‘Awh man, I’m so sorry. Perhaps we can help you get your love for it back?’ Jules said, her eyes looked determined. I smiled sadly at the two.

‘I think your efforts will be wasted. I’m sorry.’ I stood up and left the room leaving the two friends chatting.

I was feeling so jet lagged that I decided to go to bed early and finish my unpacking in the morning. We had two weeks before the start of term which was full of parties and tasters. I was looking forward to everything but the Football try-outs – I already knew I would make the team as would all members on the Scholarship but you still had to turn up, I was already making up excuses in my head so I wouldn’t have to go.

I plugged in my iPhone and noticed a message from my Mum.

\--Mum—

_Hi love, call me when you land._

I winced; I had been in America for three hours and had forgotten to call her. I clicked the dial button and waited for Mom to pick up.

‘Baby,’ Mum picked up. ‘Did you land safely?’

‘Yeah I did. Sorry I didn’t call, I was making friends with my roommates, and they are both here on a Football Scholarship.’ I said.

‘Awesome, I’m so happy for you and so is your Dad.’ It was a Monday so I knew he was at training. ‘What are their names?’

‘Jules Paxton and Jessminder Brahma,’ I said.

‘I remember reading about them in the newspaper back in the summer, they went to Germany but unfortunately they lost.’ Something clicked in my head, now I knew where I recognised them from. I had stuck the page up on my wall, wishing that I could have been like Jules with normal un-famous parents and a normal football team that didn’t always out you up front because your Dad made them. I faked yawned. ‘Oh I’m sorry, darling. Goodnight. Call us soon. I love you.’ I also made the obligatory _goodbye_ ’s and _I love you_ ’s and then hung up the phone.

I got into my PJs and climbed into the freshly made bed. It was the first thing I had done when I walked into the room. Clicking off the light, I snuggled under the duvet and closed my eyes – falling asleep almost instantly.

That Thursday, Jess had invited me to join the two of them for movie-night and I was currently decided whether or not to wear my onesie or just t-shirt and joggers. I thought perhaps the latter was less babyish and quickly got changed.

I went to Jess’s door and knocked. When Jess opened the door, I was assaulted with a huge black and white poster of my Dad. I looked around the round, more posters and newspaper clippings of the man himself. I almost felt if Dad was in the room with me. I forced myself to smile.

‘You like Becks then?’ I said making friendly conservation.

‘Oh yes Jess is practically in love with the guy.’ Jules chattered happily. I had seen over enthusiastic fans on TV but never met any in person, it made me feel cold – the fact that teenaged girls fawned over a forty, almost fifty year old man was kind of disgusting to me especially if that guy was your Dad. ‘But luckily for Beckham, Jess is taken by a sweet Irish guy.’ The two giggled and Jess looked over at her desk where a framed photo of youngish looking man stood. I guessed this must me the Irish guy.

‘Whose’s that?’ I asked.

‘That’s Joe, our old coach back in England.’ Jules said her tone wistful. I had a feeling that the two had fought over the man and Jess had won but now they were back to being friends, I wonder what had changed?

‘So did you like the guy too Jules?’ I asked politely. Jess had suddenly developed an interest in her popcorn. ‘Oh I’m sorry, did I dig into an old wound?’ I said as I backtracked.

‘No it’s fine Taylor. I thought I did but I realized that…’ Jules glanced at Jess who nodded her head as if urging her on. ‘That I’m gay. I admired Joe and got confused between the two feelings.’

‘That’s great, perhaps me and you can join the LBGTQI+ Group at the Uni together?’ I said now feeling a little more excited. Jules eyes widened and I thought for a moment I could see hope within them and I for sure thought she could see the same in mine before she smiled warmly and nodded.

‘Sounds great T,’ she said. ‘Can I call you T?’ I swear I blushed a deep red, only Brooklyn called me that. I refused to let anyone else call me that, not even the boyfriend I had in year 8 but then he only dated me because he wanted Dad to give him a place in the Men’s Football team. I dumped him pretty quickly once I found out. I nodded to Jules before I stop myself.

‘Sure,’ I said quietly. ‘Umm so this film?’ I asked changing the subject trying to get Jules heated gaze off me. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could stay in the room for. Turns out the film we started watching made it worse. It was about these two people who get married then the woman falls for the female florist on their wedding day. The felt like it was getting hotter and hotter by the second so when the two women starting kissing in the roses, I made some excuse about not feeling well and escaped to my cold room.

I dived under the duvet and let my fingers take control. Pushing my fingers under the waist band of my trousers, I thanked the Lord that I hadn’t chosen the onesie, and pressed my index and middle fingers to my clit. I started to rub furiously, only Jules image in my head encouraged me along which was weird because usually I needed to look a picture on my phone or watch a porn video. I pushed myself over the edge several times biting onto the duvet before leaning back on pillow, gasping silently but heavily.

What was the girl doing to me that I was already fingering myself to an orgasm – multiple – only after three days of knowing her, well I hardly knew her but still I felt like I had known her all my life.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper isnt finished but Ive decided to post it anyway and who doesnt love a cliff hanger....

Jules just had to go and tell me that try-outs were on Friday, as in they were tomorrow at ten in the morning on the field.

The next day as I was eating my breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Through the slightly open door of the kitchen, I could hear Jules talking with someone. The front door closed and footsteps came down the hall. There was another knock and I realised that Jules was tapping on my room door.

Reluctantly, I shouted, ‘I’m in here, Jules.’ The footsteps continued and the door to the kitchen opened fully.

‘Parcel for you.’ Jules handed me a shoe-box sized box and then made her own bowl of cereal. We had already decided at the start of the week that we would coordinate our food shops, so we didn’t end up with triple everything.

I ripped off the blue and white plastic packaging; I recognised the shoe box inside and sighed. I took off the lid, inside was a pair of dark green Nike football boots and a card in a light blue envelop. Whilst Jules was admiring my very expensive boots, I opened the card.

_Taylor,_

_I found these in Brooklyn’s bedroom; I really hoped you hadn’t tried to hide them to get out of Football try-outs. Please try to go to at least one session; you never know you may actually start liking it again like your Father said. Please stop punishing him for something that wasn’t entirely his fault, the coach was fired for a reason._

_Good luck and we love you._

_Mum and Dad xxx_

I reread the note several times; Mum could read me like a book. I quickly stuffed the letter back in the envelop, the letter gave too much away that I couldn’t risk Jules reading it.

‘How come your parents sent these to you? They look new.’ Jules commented. I sighed.

‘I tried hiding them in my sister’s room so I wouldn’t have to go to try-outs.’ I hadn’t meant to tell Jules that but I felt like I could tell her anything. ‘My Dad brought them for me for the final last year, they’ve been in my sister’s room even since.’

‘I understand.’ Jules finally said. I glanced over to her, how could she ever understand? ‘Joe, well his Father was his coach and he pushed him so much that he had to have operations on his knee. He now has a nasty scar but can never play professional again. He went binge drinking and went on drugs for a whole year before he got himself under control, that’s when he started up the woman’s side because I used to hang around the club begging for a team.’ Jules started nervously wringing her hands. I guessed that she did understand.

‘Thanks for sharing that with me.’ I said.

‘So… will you come to try-outs?’ Jules asked hope ringing in her voice. I thought about it long and hard, I really did love football but the accident had frightened me but the only way to get back on the horse, so to speak, would be to force myself out of my comfort zone. I gave Jules a small smile.

‘Why not,’ I finally said. ‘What have I got to lose?’ I smiled with proper excited in the first time in months, yes I was still scared but I wanted go.

‘Well what are you waiting for? Go get changed.’ I gave Jules a high five and raced off to my room.

I dug into my closet where I had left the suitcase that held my football kit. The football scholarship people had already been given kit so I dressed up and then put on my trainers. I put the green boots into my boot bag that went in my rucksack. Inside held two water bottles, one with water and one was empty – this one would hold hydration drink. I put on my jacket and hefted my rucksack on to my shoulders. I grabbed my card and keys before going out into the corridor where Jess and Jules were already standing. Jules looked incredibly fit and beautiful. I was sure I got caught staring when I noticed that Jules’ cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes darted around the place, anyway but my own eyes.

‘So you made it?’ Jess said, she couldn’t keep the grin off her face.


End file.
